


Ingens Aetheres

by Broody_Chocobo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chill XV, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, World at Ruin, vampire!Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broody_Chocobo/pseuds/Broody_Chocobo
Summary: What started out as a break to everything and nice "night" out turned into a something a bit more when Noctis decides he wants to act on a pent up need.Takes place in a world where Noctis decides he didn't want to fulfill his role, though ultimately makes stupid decisions that not even the Gods can save him from.Based on an RP.





	Ingens Aetheres

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first ever piece of fanfiction, and hopefully not my last. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my shameless garbage x3  
> 

His fingers trailed around the side of the Regalia's doors, a shaky sigh leaving him as bittersweet tears were brought to his eyes. How long has it been since he'd laid eyes on the Ol' Gal? Fifteen years... how time flied separate from the Eos he knew. In this world it's been barely half a year!

Hearing a noise off to the side, he glanced back at the car then frowned, testing to see if she was locked and he was surprised to find the car still unlocked. Just how I left her. He got comfortable in the driver's seat, finding the keys not quite where he left them but it was easy to find them and get her up and running, the low purr sure to wake anyone in the house so he quickly peeled out of the makeshift garage, keeping the lights off. He could see just fine without them, anyway. 

He sped down the road, and was out of the city in mere moments. He stopped shortly enough to send Prompto a quick text where to meet him, relaxing for quite a bit. It didn't take long before he heard the passenger door open and he smiled over at the blond that was now buckling himself in. "So, where are we headed, buddy?"  
"You'll see." Noct left cryptically, not giving the male an exact answer as he sped off down a dirt path. It wasn't every long before the scenery shifted before them and it wasn't dirt they were driving on but one of the many roads that dotted Lucis, the scenery being dull besides the myriad of demons around, but none dared to stop the speeding car with no headlights. He almost tensed when he saw the Hammerhead but he kept going, pulling up the Regalia's top and reached out to take hold of Prompto's hand, giving a squeeze. His boyfriend’s fingers closed around his own, thumb brushing against the back of his hand.

He hoped the car wasn't recognized as he pulled past the place that had become a Hunter's HQ and then veered off the path once there was a break in the guardrails, pulling up to the Cotisse Haven. The magic that once protected the area was greatly faded, leaving only thin whispers of what it once was. He parked the car next to the outcropping of rock, and quieted the Regalia’s purrs. Noctis then stepped out of the car and moved to sit on her trunk, half sprawled across the painted silver surface. Prompto sat beside him, his gaze on the Hammerhead for a moment before he laid beside Noctis, who turned to curl into the male’s side, the metal beneath him making a noise of complaint. Both males were silent for a quite a long time.  
“S’lovely out here, isn’t it?”  
Despite the condition Eos was found in, he still felt like it looked nice. “It is with you here.”  
Noctis couldn’t help but smirk at the cheesy ass line that spouted from the blond’s lips and he gently punched the other male in his shoulder. Yeah, the world may have fallen into eternal darkness, but at least they had each other. 

After a while of sitting and doing a whole lot of nothing, reveling in the complete silence, besides the distant sounds of daemons, Noctis moved away from the car, pacing as he watched the surrounding area, seemingly suddenly on edge. 

Prompto slipped from the trunk of the Regalia, landing back at her side. “Noct? Hey, buddy, are you alright?” He wasn’t at all expecting the sudden blur of movement. 

 

Prompto let out a sharp gasp as he was shoved against the side of the car. “Noct?!--mmph!” His cry was silenced by lips claiming his and fingers winding into hair, gripping tight enough that it almost hurt. It was an almost awkward kiss at first though soon Prompto got into it as well, kissing his lover back, lips gliding against each other with needy, heated passion. The King’s free hand moved to slide down the gunman’s side before grasping hold of his hips, tugging him forward so the other could feel his clothed excitement. Prompto pulled away from their heavy makeout-session then. “Noct, are we really going to do this here?” His gaze flickered to where the Hammerhead was, not too far from their location. “Dude, anybody could--- mmph!” He was kissed again, a low growling coming from the Lucian’s throat as he pressed the other man into the car more firmly, sliding a knee in between his legs, effectively caging him in. 

Not that the blond _wasn’t_ enjoying the attention he was getting, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go through with this. What if a Hunter saw? What if _Cindy_ saw? He more firmly pressed his hand against his best friend’s chest and aimed to push him away, and it succeeded... for only a few seconds, as Noctis started biting at his neck instead, placing nips here and there, drawing out a soft moan from his parted lips. Worry still nagged at him but this felt too damn good and _Oh Gods, where was Noctis’ hand going?!_ Another moan got ripped from his throat as his hips jerked forward into the teasing hand, mind going blank as that cool hand moved over him rapidly, coaxing him from semi-hard to full on throbbing erection in a matter of seconds. The sharp edges of Noct’s canines dragged across his neck, eliciting a sharp gasp. “Noct… we shouldn’t--AHH!” Just as he was about to complain, the fallen Lucian King bit down, and Prom’s head was in a daze with the sensory overload of pain and pleasure, unsure which was actually which. 

He couldn’t stop rolling his hips into his lover’s hand nor could he stop the moans falling from his lips. A coil started to tighten along with a spreading warmth that tingled up and then back down his spine and-- “Nnnuughhh, mmm!” Some alien noise came from the back of Prompto’s throat as Noctis removed his hand, that hand moving from his out of brief’s only to slide up his shirt, taking it with. Noct pulled away from his neck only to tug the male’s shirt up and Prom went with it, helping him take his shirt of, which was then flung to the ground without a care. Cool hands travelled his much warmer body, his heart pounding in his chest and his cheeks flushed when the male’s touched became tender instead of rushed, fingers ghosting over faded stretch marks and then he felt a cool hand close around his right wrist, lips brushing against the barcode there.

Warmth spread through him at the gestures, but he couldn’t help but think it was Noct’s silent way of apologizing. He wasn’t entirely wrong as the grip on his wrist tightened only for his arm to be pinned above his head. The second soon joined its twin and he gulped as Noct’s dragged his fangs across his neck again only for him to let go of the male’s wrists. When Prompto moved his hands they were quickly snatched back up and pinned back in place. After a moment or two he let go again and Prompto got the silent message, keeping his hands where they were. It was hard to keep still, however, when Noctis began to kiss his way down his chest, briefly lathering his nipples with equal attention before going further south. He bit at his lip stifling a gasp as his friend nuzzling into his crotch, feeling faint breath on his slightly damp briefs as the other inhaled, presumably taking in his scent with that heightened sense of smell of his. 

His anticipation spiked when those cold fingers hooked under the waistband of his leopard print pants, drawing them down over his hips before falling down to his knees, his dark red briefs soon joining them. His gaze flickered over to the Hammerhead then to his King, on his knees before him and “serving” him and a shiver of excitement went through him. He so wanted to nest his hand in those dark locks of his lover but Noctis had made it pretty clear he didn’t want him to move his hands so he entwined his fingers together, trying his best to resist the urge. His nails dug into the palms of his hands when those cool lips fully engulfed his aching, throbbing sex and it took all he had not to arch his back and jerk his hips forward. Considering he had just been at the edge earlier, he gave quite the pitiful whimper when Noctis pulled away after just a few moments. “C’mon, man, Noct, _please_ , I wanna come!” 

Hearing Prompto beg like that in such a needy voice had a warmth that shot through him like Ifrit’s fire, and his own pants felt uncomfortably tight, and had been for a while.“Ngh,” Noctis made a low groan that was half grunt. He willed himself to remain calm, as he still had further plans. 

“Noct, I swear, if you don’t let me-- _nyah_!” He let out sharp cry as he found two fingers buried with him but unfortunately, Noctis had curled his fingers tightly around the base of his length, effectively cutting off his orgasm. “Nooooct, please, oh, please, let me come!” Prompto was reduced to mindless blabbering and begging, unable to keep his hips still any longer as he tried to find relief, only for it to be denied by the Sex God that he felt held his very existence in his hands. 

When Noctis pulled away again, Prompto felt like screaming out his frustration. He didn’t care that people could potential hear him at this point, so wound up like he was, and Prompto really would scream if Noctis didn’t let him find relief in the next few minutes.  
Those talented fingers of his lover’s worked him open, pausing every so often so his orgasm backed off before he continued. Godsdamn, why was Noctis so talented at this, and why was he so sweetly torturing him like this, leaving him a shaking, achy mess that hurt so good tears were coming to his eyes?  
“Noctis, please, I can’t *hic* take much more of this I--mphf!” He found himself being kissed again and Noctis briefly pulled away, lightly nibbling at Prom’s lower lip.  
“Shh, It’s alright.” He kissed away the tears that had fallen and Noctis briefly wondered if he had pushed him too far, all for the sake of seeing his lover crumble beneath him. He didn’t apologize though as he turned Prompto around, kissed the back of his neck and pampered him with kisses for a moment as he worked to get his belt and fly undone and Noctis let out quite the heavy sigh once he was freed. Enough foreplay, he had decided.  
Prompto stuck his ass out, whimpering, needy because of the treatment had received and he bowed his head resting against the cool metal of the Regalia as his hands tried to find purchase where there was none when the Lucian King buried himself inside of him in one quick thrust, without lube-- not that Noctis had actually brought any, as he hadn’t actually thought they would be doing this right now.  
His whole world went white, however, losing the grip on reality for quite a while, only vaguely aware that Noctis was still moving in him, grunting into his ears but when he finally got pulled back, he realized he was way too sensitive and that Noct’s grip on his hips might have been a little too tight.  
“Dude, ease--”  
“ _Grrr…_ ”  
Oh _shit_.  
“Noct, hey… buddy?” Prompto managed to gasp out. If it wasn’t for Noctis and the Regalia, he probably would have fallen to the ground with how jello his legs were right now, but he could hardly think about that as he was completely worried about his best friend. “Noct, please, snap out of it--ah!-- You’re hurting me!” He was seriously panicking now as Noctis’ grip did not slacken and all he got in return with his pleading was a low, sharp, inhuman growling that endlessly rumbled through the male’s chest and up his throat. Thank the Astrals as rough as Noctis was being, it didn’t feel like he was going to break in half.  
Not until he felt those nails of his partner turn into claws and his panicking renewed full force. “Noct? Noct! Yo--ahh-- bud-aaaahh!!” His back arched as Noctis drove his canines into his neck, and this time he didn’t have a mix up. This wasn’t pleasure. Noctis was _hurting _him. “Noct, please, stop, ngh.. NOCT!”__

____

The growling only grew deeper and harsher. The last time Noctis had lost it, it had only been for a few seconds and that had ended up with him wearing bandages over his chest-- although he had stupidly tried to approach him. However, there was a cause to his outburst then. This? This had come from nowhere. _What a time to lose it, Noctis_. And it had started off so well, too, even if he had been left a babbling mess. 

It was only when Prompt let out a scream that surely even those at Hammerhead would hear that Noctis finally snapped out of it. His expression went from dazed to shock to pure horror at what he had done. “Astrals… fuck… Prom, I’m s-sorry!” He choked back a sob as he gently pulled out only to scoop up the blond into his arms, peppering kisses along his face, mostly trying to kiss away his lover’s tears. Prompto’s eyes were puffy and slightly swollen from crying and his throat felt raw, evident by the way his voice cracked and slurred when he talked. “S’ a’ite… I know you didn’t mean it.” Still, his Sunshine managed a small smile, despite the pain and Noct let out a heavy groan. 

“.... It just keeps getting worse and worse. I felt it from the beginning but I was just so happy to spend time with you and your moans were so damn sexy that I…I should have stopped before I lost it. I’m sorry, Prompto...” 

A hand touched his cheek, wiping away the little black streak that had made its way down Noctis’ face. ‘S’ a’ite. I’ll be fine… Just need to rest..”  
Noctis leaned Prompto back against the Regalia making sure he stood on his own two legs before he opened up the back of the Regalia before helping Prompto inside he then sorted through the trunk only to blanch when he saw bottle of lube that he knew hadn’t been there before. When? What? How? He put it out of his mind for now as he soon found a first aid kit then before sliding into Reglai’s back seat with Prompto, tending to the very wounds that he had created. Prompto was a mess, claws marks down his back, bruising around his hips, the puncture mark on his neck...  
“Haha… I’m not going to be able to walk for a while, am I? You rekt me good, just... not so rough next time, okay, buddy?” Prom gave a soft laugh that turned into him coughing from his throat being so sore. He knew Prompto was just trying to cheer him up, but it only made him feel worse for hurting his lover and best friend.

After he mended his wounds to the best of his ability, he wrapped them up neatly before shifting into the passenger seat as Prompto dozed off, exhausted. He bitterly thought that he had to get a wrap on this, or he would be forced to leave Prompto behind. His throat constricted, even though he didn’t need to breathe. He couldn’t think of a life without him, but it was a sacrifice he would be willing to make if it kept him safe. Safe from him. Safe from the monster he had become. 

He briefly left the car, gathered up their strewn about clothing before moving to the driver’s seat before starting her up to make the short drive-- to him-- to Lestallum. _I’m sorry Prompto. You can’t be around me._


End file.
